


Poems

by Swrdswllwngwhr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Choking, Cigarettes, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swrdswllwngwhr/pseuds/Swrdswllwngwhr
Summary: A collection of poems may or may not have been written at 3 a.m.





	1. Addicted

_I’m addicted to the taste of him  
Cigarettes, mint and a fucking will to live._

_To the pain of smoke filling my lungs  
Every time we kiss._

_To nails across my back  
Sharp teeth making me hiss._

_To the passion and pain and pleasure  
And the willingness to kill._

_To the thirst to hurt  
And soak me in tears._

_To harsh smiles and harsher edges  
Cutting me into ribbons._

_I'm addicted to the taste of him  
Cigarettes, chocolate and my blood on his lips. _


	2. Asphyxiate

_Hurts,  
Lungs burning, struggling._

_I feel like I can fly  
It's freeing._

_Feel like I might die.  
(I like it_

_Don't let me breathe)  
Well, maybe a little bit._

_Press harder; you can  
I know you want to._

_Blurred vision,  
Struggling._

_"The tears look pretty"  
(Pretty enough to keep going?)_

_Fingers loosen.  
Miss 'em._

_(Don't) let me breathe._

_(Kill me)  
Kiss me._


End file.
